Masquerade
by anangelslament
Summary: Pre RENT. The gang gets together to celebrate Halloween by going to the school dance. High school drama ensues.


"Mark c'mon or we're going to be late," cried Roger from the downstairs living room.

"You four go on without me. I refuse to be seen like this."

"This was your idea."

"We can't go unless everyone is there. It'll kill the theme and our chances at winning the costume contest," whined Maureen.

"Yea. Well you're not half undressed and I didn't want to go as Frank to begin with. I wanted to be Bard."

"Well you lost the coin toss," declared Roger. "Suck it up and get down here."

"Promise you won't laugh," he inquired as he peeked his head around the banister.

"We promise," replied Roger, Collins, April, and Maureen.

"Mark shakily descended the steps in his sister's stilettos, all dolled up in his Frank 'n' Furter costume. Although the only thing anyone could really even see was his head and feet considering the rest of him were cloaked in, well a cloak.

"Now how are we supposed to get the full effect if we can't see everything," questioned Maureen who was sitting next to Collins on the couch.

"You know you guys have it easy. You don't have to run around in your sister's underwear!"

"Don't start," retorted Collins as he puffed on the joint he and April were sharing. "I was this close to being Rocky and all he gets is a Speedo. Be happy with what you got."

"Take off the cape pookie," Maureen pouted. "For me?"

Mark gave in. He was in no mood to listen to Maureen whine about something so stupid. As the cape cascaded into a puddle at his feet everyone let out a gasp. "Who knew you'd look that good," gaped April.

That was when Mrs. Cohen stuck her head in from the kitchen. "Is everything ok in here?"

"Fine mom."

"Now don't you all look so cute all dressed up. Let me get my camera."

"That won't be necessary. Oh my. Look at the time we're going to be late. See you later," Mark said in a rush as he picked up his belongings and ran out the door with Maureen in tow.

"Night Mrs. Cohen," the group called out.

"You kids have fun and be careful."

"We will," was their reply as Collins shut the door.

"What happened to not leaving the house like that," posed Roger.

"It's easier than having to deal with my mother and a camera."

They all laughed. All were eager to meet up with the remainder of the group, two of which were youngsters who were more than enthusiastic to join in the festivities. "I wonder how everyone else did with their costumes," inquired April between kisses with Roger. That fact that they were going as Eddie and Columbia fit them perfectly.

"Well we're about to find out," stated Mark. "Look."

"Mimi! Angel!" called Maureen.

"Hey guys! Looking good. Especially you Mark. I'm digging the fishnets," declared Mimi.

He looked down to discover he had been exposed the entire walk from his house. His cape was neatly folded in Maureen's usherette box. He blushed.

"Aw. Don't be embarrassed Markie," encouraged Angel. "The look is very becoming." Everyone else giggled. "C'mon. Show the poor guy some support."

"Well I think he looks cute," piped in Mimi. "Now let's get going or we'll be late."

Mark wanted to say something along the lines of a thank you to Mimi but before words would form the group was leaving and Maureen was tugging on his arm to go.

The group arrived back at school early with enough time to meet up with the few others they had not found on the way. Compliments were passed around about how good Mark looked in drag to begin with, let alone tackling Frank 'n' Furter and winning. Roger and April made a perfect Eddie and Columbia, what with Roger's rock star attitude and April being more or less his "groupie." Collins mentality fit the Criminologist and it was the last thing left besides Rocky which he refused to do. Mimi and Maureen spilt the Magenta/usherette role and let Mimi be the former. Angel had planned on going as Riff-Raff but ended up being a Transylvanian instead because secretly he wanted to be Frank but with his parents around that was not going to happen. Benny and Alison went as Brad and Janet. The rest of the gang just Time Warped their little hearts out. The fact that they were missing Rocky and Dr. Scott did not matter. No one liked Dr. Scott that much anyway and no one had the balls to go as Rocky.

Everyone mulled around and checked out the competition until the doors were opened. The gym filled quickly. The DJ was already blasting all the latest hits. Refreshments were set up on a table by the far wall which was covered in the traditional orange and black crepe paper. One half of the gym was sectioned off to look like a graveyard. It was by far the best job the decorating committee had done in a long time. The group began to settle in and do their own thing. Mimi and Angel took directly to the dance floor. Roger and April hung around for a bit just to disappear into some dark crevice. Alison had dragged Benny onto the dance floor so she could chat with her friends. Maureen hung onto Mark until she took the hint he was not going far from the table and then took to the dance floor with Mimi and Angel. Collins hung around with Mark until the urge to smoke overcame him which left the young filmmaker alone. It's not that he minded, at this point he was far from caring. He found an opportune spot in the middle of the mock graveyard and took out his camera to film some of the dance. As he skimmed the room he found Roger and April behind a nearby tombstone making-out. "Typical," thought Mark to himself.

"Hey Mark!"

"Collins. Where have you been?" Mark took a whiff of the breeze that floated by from the newly opened door. "Never mind. Stupid question. I know."

He smiled. "That's what I like about you Mark," he said as he sat on the floor next to him. "You don't ask questions. You take things as they are. Why aren't you dancing with your girlfriend?"

"Maureen's not my girlfriend," he mumbled under his breath. "Besides, she found someone else to be with tonight."

"Well don't let it get you down."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"I'm going to get a drink. Want one?"

"Sure. Thanks"

Collins got up and headed to the other side of the room to grab some sodas. Once out of sight of those supervising he slipped a small bottle of good, strong vodka out of his pocket and into the two cups. He handed Mark his cup with a giant smile. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said as he took a sip. "Does this taste funny to you?"

"Must be you."

The two sat in silence with an occasional word floating between them as they sipped their drinks. Between songs Mimi and Angel joined the two. "You two are such sticks in the mud. Come dance with us," cried Angel.

Mark and Collins exchanged a glance and laughed. "You're kidding, right," questioned Mark.

"No I'm not." A new song came on and Angel squealed with delight. "I love this song! C'mon." He grabbed Mark by the hand and twirled onto the dance floor. "Don't just stand there. Dance with me," Angel pouted.

"Come on Mark," urged Collins who was dancing with Mimi.

"I urm…"

"If you say you can't dance, then I'll teach you," Angel chimed in as he got Mark from behind. He rocked Mark to the music. "It's all in the hips, like this. Got it?"

"I guess," answered an unsure Mark.

"Put your hands on my hips. Like this," he said as he put his on Mark's. "That's it. You got it. And you said you couldn't dance."

Mark blushed. "Thanks."

Angel twirled around taking Mark with him. "Having fun yet?"

"Yea. You?"

"Of course." He leaned in to whisper into Mark's ear. "Can we step outside for a moment? There's something I want to ask you."

"Ok."

Angel took Mark by the hand and led him outside. The brisk autumn air chilled Mark. Goosebumps pinpricked his flesh. "What did you want to ask me?"

Angel hung his head for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. "Is Collins seeing anyone?"

Mark let out a sigh of relief and a chuckle. The thoughts he was thinking of Angel having feelings for him were nothing but his imagination. "Actually, he's not. But he's had his eye on you all night. I'm pretty sure I him heard say you were cute. I'd go for it before another cute boy catches his eye."

"Really? Oh thank you!" Angel gave him a quick kiss before scurrying back inside.

"That was um… different," thought Mark. "I wish I had someone like that."

Mark sat on the cold concrete steps a moment longer and let the cool air numb his skin before going back in where it was warm.

"Where have you been," questioned Roger.

"Getting some air. I see you're doing the same."

Roger's eyes threw daggers at Mark. "Oh scary," the filmmaker retorted. "Is that the only thing you two do?"

"No," jumped in a defensive Roger. "Sometimes we talk."

"Whatever. Well I guess you and April aren't the only ones who will be in a constant lip lock," he said as the newly excited couple of Angel and Collins whizzed past them.

"Where's April?"

"Bathroom. Where's Maureen?"

"No idea."

"What can't keep track of your own girlfriend?"

"For the millionth time, she's not my girlfriend!"

"No need to get defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive. I'm stating a fact."

"Well excuse me."

Mimi sat down with the boys. It kept them from arguing any further. "I've been abandoned," she sighed. "Looks like you've been too."  
"Well you can stay with us if you'd like," said Mark.

"Alright but, what I really want is another dance partner since Angel left me. I can't sit still for the rest of the night. A.D.D." she giggled.

The boys exchanged glances in a desperate fight to get the other to dance with Mimi. Regardless of what the other did it was a losing battle. "You two are hopeless. C'mon Roger, I haven't danced with you yet."

Before he could interject Mimi had him by then hand and was spinning around. Roger smiled. She was cute for an underclassman. The fast paced song they were dancing to turned into a slow one and she melted into his arms. Roger would have said something but he caught April and Maureen in the corner kissing and quickly changed his mind. Revenge was already on his mind and when he caught April's gaze he held onto Mimi tighter and whispered into her ear which made her giggle. April stormed off with Maureen right on her heels.

"Can you believe her," asked Roger as he sat next to Mark in a huff.

"Believe who," Mark questioned with a slight slur.

The table top was littered with paper cups. Roger's guess was Collins added some of his beloved vodka to the serving dish and that Mark was quite drunk. "April and Maureen, together."

"Really?" he hiccupped. "Sucks to be you," he said pushing a finger into Roger's chest. "Better for me," he mumbled.

"Oh shut up. You're drunk."

"No I'm not. See."

He stood up and tripped into Roger's lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck while proclaiming "My hero!" and giving him a kiss. It took so much in Roger not to slap him.

"That's it. I'm taking you home."

"Hey. Where are you guys going? The contest is going to start in a few. I was going to round everyone up," said Mimi.

"Mark's drunk. I was going to take him home."

"But I don't want to go home," Mark squealed.

"Wait for the contest Rog? It'll only be a few minutes. Then you can take him home and try and sober him up. Ok?"

"You going to be ok Mark," asked Roger.

"Oh silly," Mark said as he playfully swatted at Roger. "I'm fine."

"I'll take that as a yes," responded Mimi. "Do you know where everyone else is?"

"I'd try outside," replied Roger.

"Thanks."

Roger was now left alone with the intoxicated Mark. He sat him down in a chair and took off his stilettos so he would not kill himself on the way home. As they waited for Mimi to return Mark kept hitting on Roger. Roger passed it off as the alcohol talking but some things felt too deep to just be from a buzz. Mimi returned with the rest of the gang just before Mark tried to kiss Roger again. "Good job, Collins."

"What are you talking about?"

"Exhibit A," he said as he pointed at Mark.

"Oh shit! How'd I know he can't hold his liquor very well?"

"Well it's over and done now," said Angel. "C'mon they're starting the judging!"

The group ran into the lineup just in time and snagged first place in the group category. They walked away with a cheap little trophy each and a picture in the yearbook. While everyone else celebrated their victory Roger ushered Mark home. "Hey where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home Mark. You had too much to drink."

"Aw, you're just sore about April."

Roger had almost forgotten. Right now his only concern was getting Mark to his house so the Cohen's did not see him how he was. No one was going to be home so it worked perfectly. "No I'm not. Well maybe a little but just drop it."

"You know I'd never cheat on you."

"What? What on earth are you talking about?"

"I love you."

"Dear God in the heavens above. No you don't"

"Oh but I do."

He started kissing Roger's neck. Roger could not believe what he was hearing and what Mark was doing. Now he was not so sure that this was purely alcohol making the boy spout and do crazy things. Roger just wished he had to guts to say something.

The welcoming light streaming from the living room window could not have come a moment too soon. "Hey. This is your house," stated Mark.

"Yea. Now come on. We're going to sober you up."

"Want to help me," he teased as he ran a finger down Roger's chest.

"Yea. Sure. I'll help," replied Roger with a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
